cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
SOCI Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded (Sociology) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Sociology within the Faculty of Social Sciences. 100-level courses SOCI 100A - Introduction to Sociology: Culture and Socialization SOCI 100B - Introduction to Sociology: Institutions and Social Change SOCI 103 - Uralican Society 200-level courses SOCI 202 - Introduction to Social Problems SOCI 210 - History of Sociological Theory SOCI 211 - Introduction to Sociological Research SOCI 215 - Introduction to Social Inequality SOCI 271 - Introduction to Statistical Analysis in Sociology SOCI 285 - Health over the Life Course 300-level courses SOCI 304 - The Individual and Society SOCI 305A - Sociological Perspectives on Family Relationships SOCI 305B - Families and Social Change SOCI 306 - Deviance and Crime SOCI 307 - Regulation and Social Control SOCI 309 - Modern Social Theory SOCI 310 - Religion in Society SOCI 311 - Ideology and Society SOCI 315 - Class, Status and Power SOCI 316 - Social Movements SOCI 321 - Sociology of Work and Occupations SOCI 322 - Sociology of Groups and Organizations SOCI 326 - Social Networks SOCI 328 - Issues in the Sociology of Equity and Diversity SOCI 331 - Political Sociology SOCI 332 - Elites and Society SOCI 335 - Racialization and Ethnicity SOCI 343 - Population Dynamics SOCI 345 - Sociology of Mental Health SOCI 355 - The Corporation and Society SOCI 365 - Sociology of Leisure SOCI 371 - Statistical Analysis in Sociology: II SOCI 373 - Critical Research Strategies SOCI 374 - Qualitative Research Methods SOCI 376 - Quantitative Research Methods SOCI 381 - Sociology of Gender SOCI 382 - Human Sexuality SOCI 385 - Sociology of Aging SOCI 390 - Selected Problems in Sociology 400-level courses SOCI 401 - Sociology of Law SOCI 402 - Current Issues in Sociological Theory SOCI 404 - The Individual in a Social World SOCI 412 - Sociological Explanations SOCI 418 - Social Change SOCI 419 - Modernization and Development SOCI 443 - Population Problems and Policies SOCI 445 - Sociology of Health and Illness SOCI 450 - Sociology and Social Justice SOCI 465 - Environmental Sociology SOCI 472 - Advanced Statistical Methods in Sociology SOCI 481 - Feminist Theory SOCI 488 - Sociology of Death and Dying SOCI 490 - Directed Studies SOCI 499 - Honours Seminar and Graduating Essay 500-level courses SOCI 501 - Linear Models SOCI 503 - Classical Sociological Theory SOCI 504 - Contemporary Social Theory SOCI 510 - Categorical Data Analysis SOCI 511 - Research Design SOCI 515 - Qualitative Research Methods SOCI 525 - Gender, Power and Social Justice SOCI 535 - Political Sociology SOCI 545 - Sociology of Health SOCI 556 - Social Inequality SOCI 566 - Social Movements SOCI 585 - Seminar on Aging SOCI 590 - Directed Studies SOCI 598 - Extended Essay SOCI 599 - Thesis 600-level courses SOCI 610 - Selected Topics in Contemporary Sociology SOCI 620 - Selected Topics in Sociological Research Methods SOCI 690 - Directed Studies SOCI 699 - PhD Dissertation